


And they lived

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, ASOUE
Genre: Other, fix fic kinda, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: Okey I made this post some time ago and I can’t stop thinking about my favs so. Here is my fan-fic/haedcanon on how Dewey and Kit survived. Also, the Dewey one ended up more Ernest centric than I intended to but oh well... Also my first fit in here so I have no idea what I’m doing!





	And they lived

**Author's Note:**

> Okey I made this post some time ago and I can’t stop thinking about my favs so. Here is my fan-fic/haedcanon on how Dewey and Kit survived. Also, the Dewey one ended up more Ernest centric than I intended to but oh well... Also my first fit in here so I have no idea what I’m doing!

Dewey

Well, that was quite tricky. It’s, also, quite interesting how Olaf was expecting the evil Denouement to come and rescue him, right? Unfortunately for him, it was Frank that showed up.

So where is Ernest? I like to believe that, despite him joining the fire-starters, Ernest never really betrayed his siblings. VFD sure, but his brothers? Never!  
He didn’t exactly know about the sub-library, but he suspected. And as far as Dewey was the one in charge he left the library alone.

The moment, Ernest saw Olaf threaten Dewey with the harpoon gun, he knew it wasn’t going to end well. Ernest never cared about helping Olaf when VFD was the target, but Dewey? His brother wasn’t the one that let him down.

When Dewey fell into the pod Ernest was already underneath. He moved using the tunnels. It wasn’t easy. And until he got Dewey into the library he didn’t think his brother would survive. In fact, he was almost certain that Dewey was dead. He tried to save him anyway.

Ernest tried his best to get the water out of Dewey’s lungs, to stop the wound from bleeding. VFD might have been a useless organisation, but at least they trained all volunteers in first aid and something more.

And with one of his most trusted associates, a fine surgeon, on her way, Ernest allowed himself to believe. To believe that his brother might actually make it.  
It took three surgeries, and six months for Dewey to properly heal. The harpoon didn’t hit any vital organs. It left him a deep scar though.

Ernest saving Dewey was the very first step for the brothers to start talking to each other again. Really talking. They were family after all. Their loyalty was to each other, not to secret organisations. 

Kit

 

As for Kit, things were a little bit more “simple”. Giving birth to Bea exhausted her. And the Medusoid Mycelium didn’t help the situation.

And overall Kit was tired. Tired of running, tired of losing the people she loved, tired of hiding, tired of VFD. She could use some rest. The island was pretty quiet, she could just … sleep.

And just for a second, Kit might have indeed let herself go. Then, she heard Bea crying. Sunny shaking her hand. Violet and Klaus calling for her to stay awake.

And Kit simply couldn’t let them alone. She couldn’t fail the Baudelaires again. She had to stay alive for them and little Beatrice.

Kit fought for it. Every breath was more and more difficult, but she kept trying anyway. The last thing she remembered was Violet pressing the apple on her lips. Kit passed out.

Kit didn’t wake up until three days later. She could barely move. She suffered a high fever and hallucinations. Vivid nightmares wouldn’t let her sleep. The Baudelaires took care of her as best as they could.

A whole month passed until Kit actually started to get better. They stayed on the Island for a year.

By the time Kit, Bea, and the Baudelaires left from the Island, the Denouement triplets had moved to a new house next to the sea. Lemony had made some important progress with his research on the Baudelaires. Always searching for Kit as well.

It didn’t take much for Kit to find her brother. And it didn’t take much for Dewey to find Kit.

However, that’s a story for another time.


End file.
